


Delayed

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux hasn't come home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Patched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097732) by [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken). 



So he’s a day late. It’s just a day, and in the grand scheme of things… it’s not massively important. 

They spent plenty of years apart, after all. A day here and there isn’t much to miss (even if they have a rapidly decreasing number of them left at all). Kylo tells himself this as he putters away soldering the mouse droid back together. It’s been heavily modified, and fixed with whatever the previous owners had to hand. Definitely not the manufacturer’s recommended parts, and it’s likely voided so many warranties by now that it would count as a whole new life form, if ever assessed.

He has to be careful not to slip and burn his thumbs. He should wear protective gear, but it reduces his dexterity, so he doesn’t. The fiddly little wires squirm in protest, but he pins them down and sticks them into place with molten metal. 

Hux hasn’t called to say he’ll be late, but the comm lines aren’t entirely reliable all the time. Even with their cobbled together communications arrays that work better than commercially available ones… keeping a low profile means you can’t be all that open with your messages. 

He’s coming home, though. He is. Kylo is _certain_ he’d feel it in the Force if… He felt it when Han Solo went, although admittedly he’d been right _there_. Felt it later, when Leia Organa went. And he _hadn’t_ been right there (or responsible). They were blood, but Hux was too, in a way. He’d been as deep inside of him as any man could go, and vice versa. Every conceivable fluid had been exchanged, and far more words of… of love. 

It is okay to say it, now, even if it does still feel weird inside to realise he knew - at long last - what all those songs were about. Love. Hux. Maybe the last person some expected he could fall for, and the first others would have laid odds on. 

So he’d know. Right? He’d feel it. He remembers hearing his mother talk about feeling his uncle’s distress, and the other way around. Both Force-sensitive, but still. Hux is his person. Hux is _his_. So he… would know.

Kylo puts down the tools as his hands start to tremble. It isn’t physical weakness, it’s… emotional. It’s fear, and pain. It’s knowing he cares so freaking much about him, and the way swallowing air becomes nearly impossible.

Life had been tolerable, here, and then Hux had walked in, and Kylo had known he wouldn’t be happy until he stayed. Certainty like he’d never experienced, and hope. Hope… something his life had been far too devoid of for years.

His eyes skitter over to the comm, again, more out of compulsion than intuition. But maybe - a sliver of feeling - and then it lights.

He nearly solders a blob to his leg in his speed to answer it.

“Hux?”  


“Sorry about the silence. Had terrible problems with an unexpected solar flare. I’m enroute home, now, ETA of… five hours.”  


“Did you get everything you went for?”  


“And then some. How is the shop?”  


“Lonely,” he admits.  


“I got you something.”  


Kylo beams madly, and then covers his mouth, self-conscious even though no one can see. “What is it?”

“A surprise,” Hux teases. “How’s the droid?”  


“Probably fixed by the time you’re home.”  


“Great. Knew you could do it. Okay… I better cut the line. Need to get some sleep on the way back. That okay?”  


“Fine,” Kylo agrees. He suspects Hux is probably close to passing out if he’d sleep when they could be talking, which means he raced through his errands so he could get back in the ship. It makes weird bubbles form in his tummy. “See you soon?”  


“See you soon.”  


They don’t say ‘I love you’ over the lines, out of some weird superstition, but Kylo doesn’t need to hear to know. 

He’s coming back. That’s all he needs. That’s all he ever needs.


End file.
